Beta!Timeline
Beta!Timeline (Current Main Timeline) A shapeshifting highly intelligent lizard species finds out the universe they share with Alternians is doomed due to a game. They send one of their own to the planet to gather 6 players, because they managed to create a hacked copy of the game (several years before the real one arrives) and they want to know why these insignificant, primitive creatures were chosen instead of them. In hacking the game they took out things they deemed “unessential” and in turn made the game pretty unstable, but in doing so managed to unlock classes and functions the game didn't have previously. This story isn’t about them, but the players they end up picking. The players chosen are carefully monitored by this mysterious GM (Nohmyt) and watched for their traits, how their teamwork and how their growth leads to the completion of the game. Their trials and tribulations are written down, and each timeline is just another maze that they (like helpless mice) have to run through with no promise of an exit. Prologue and Entry: The main six trolls are taken into the game forcibly so by Nohmyt, and in doing so not only are Ollapa and Anaiad are split from their conjoined forms to "make the game work" according to their lizard kidnapper, but are they are also forced into the game against their will. Nohmyt during this period promising them that if they finish the game they can get out. Alleph and Morson, despite their dire situation, butt heads, and this mistakenly sends Cyrill into the game first, as she feels unwanted and a nuisance as a person. Alpha!Timeline Morson shortly arrives after Cyrill heads into her session, running away from the problems of his own session, despierately trying to intervine in other timelines to help others get out, so far with no avail. He guises himself as the Morson from Cyrill's own timeline session, as calming her was instrumental to preventing the events that happened in his own timeline. In coming into the session, he convinces Ollapa to become his friend and to trust him to do something to prevent what occured in the Alpha!Timeline from happening again. This later is revealed to be Ollapa God Tiering into the Seer of Void. Ellata , upon sleeping, is the first to see one of the Dancestors, Rodard , and is able to hear from him that the game offers no escape, as it is not the real thing, but is startled awake without hearing the full explanation from him, missing out key details that could've helped her. Being forced awake, is most likely due to all of the assets not loading up for Nohmyt, which is why she plopped into the Dancestor's area rather than waking up on prospit. Nohmyt, overseeing all timelines knows that as a time player, Alpha!Morson is an annoyance, and in interfereing with the timelines is making it harder to extrapulate information from their experiences in the game. However, Nohmyt now has something new to work with in order to "make the session interesting", a virus of his own creation. In introducing this entity, not only would it shake up Alpha!Morson's plans, but also affect the players in a newer way, which he can further add onto his research on their character. Beta Testing and Plan A: Nohmyt, in being hesitant at first to use this new being, begins testing small teleporting stones to both Prospit and Derse on two of the Dancestors (Vihnie and Rodard ) to see what would happen if they interacted. Knowing that it is safe to use, in having both of his "guinea pigs" travel safely, he finally gives one to his virus and they teleport to derse. Vihnie and Rodard both meet Morson and Cyrill while on the moons, and give advice to them on how the game works, noting examples on how the game has a few quirks and hiccups due to its modification (an example being prospitians and dersites having lusii traits). The viral entity named Beitus has a violent and malevolent nature that not only lead to the massacre of the entire population of Derse, but also the corruption of powers and memories to those he touches (affecting both Ellata and Ollapa). Their first plan, to steal the Black Queen's ring and use it for themselves fails, much to their display. Nohmyt, using a hologram to pop in and "safely" check in on Beitus reveals that the ring doesnt work on trolls, which enrages Beitus because he is "not a troll" anymore. He leaves the mess, telling the now brain washed and mind controlled Derse Agents to kill all of the derse players in their bedrooms. The Corruption of the Dream Bubbles: Upon coming into contact with the Virus, Ollapa decides to take a nap as his Seer powers do not function and are now preventing him from "prying" into the virus's plans, thinking that all he needs to do is sleep to have them return. He cannot remember being memory wiped and blocked in power, and he falls asleep. In the dream bubbles, he meets Alpha!timeline Alleph who reveals that he mourned and was sorry for the massacres that he caused in his session and that he is a better person. However, the other Ollapas in the bubbles have been "mysteriously disappearing" for one reason or another. Upon looking for Anaiad, Beitus makes another appearance and he cackles, revealing that he doesn't want any prying eyes from any seers into his plans. A mysterious figure grabs him, giving Alleph and Ollapa a chance to run--and his anger and unstable form corrupts the Dream bubbles, an Ellata from an unknown timeline tries to heal Ollapa, and Alleph "commands him awake" before the bubbles are permanently corrupted, and Ollapa cries as he wakes up, as he wasn't able to save his friends. Vihnie and Morson both encounter infected derse agents, which they successfully kill and prevent from murdering the dream selves. Nohmyt being annoyed with Vihnie's "overstaying", ejects her from the Derse Moon and back into the dancestor's dream bubble area. Ollapa takes a precaution and is able to stop the final derse agent from carrying his kills out on Prospit. Ollapa, quickly reacting to what he experienced tells Alpha!Morson that something odd is going afoot, which leads Morson into investigating the dream bubbles for himself, finding out that every single ghost was disintegrated, save for the Cyrill from his own session. Viral Takeover and Reveal: Before the main six can properly react, it seems that Beitus has made their way into the Dancestor Dream Bubbles, having infected and mindcontrolled Haeton. They grab and physically delete Lutark from the game's existence after he tries to look into their soul with his Seer of Heart powers, and then proceeds to come after the remaining four Dancestors, chuckling that "seers are weak". Vihnie, making a last ditch effort with the remainder of her friends creates a makeshift portal from the rips and tears the game has created due to the instability of Beitus's powers. She and her friends jump through the portal to the main session with their descendants, but not before Rodard forcefully pushes her to go on without him, as he was for some reason was infected and fear he'll present a danger to his friends and love. Beitus, upon stabilizing in form (thanks to a very annoyed Nohmyt) and invading the other session with the main trolls is later revealed to be Lutark, who upon ascending to god tier, saw the truth about the "Dancestors " of the game, and made a deal with Nohmyt to become a virus. Already, being a manipulative, power-hungry being, he was enraged to find out that he and the dancestors were merely data based personas of what the main trolls aspired to be and that getting out of the game was never even an option because they never existed before the game in the first place. After attaining his viral powers, all he had to do was touch others to manipulate them and ultimately this power grew to having to touch both Rodard and Haeton in order to infect them and mind control them. He delcares his main plan to be killing them all, and taking Alleph's body as his ultimate prize. He sends the nine of them plummenting down a tear in the game of his own creation, going back into alleph's planet, the Land of souls and Temples. He proceeds to infect skaia, its inhabitants, and plans to infect the players. However, in having a deep seated hatred for Alleph, plans to "make him suffer" as infecting him would be too merciful. Rodard and Haeton, now infected, are roaming the planets out for blood and to ruin all hope of an escape. Category:Timelines